The invention relates to a fluid power connector fitting, for joining together pieces of elastic line or hose, or joining hose to a fixed item of equipment such as a bulkhead or the wall of a pressure vessel or the like, comprising two connector sections each having at least one connection shank, the shanks being connected with each other via a common duct.
Such connector fittings are frequently employed as providing a simple method of joining elastic lines or hose with manifolds or accumulators such as pressure vessels. Such fittings generally comprise a threaded shank on one of the two shanks and a hose connection shank on the other section. For attaching the fitting, its threaded shank is screwed into a threaded hole of the manifold or the like to make a sealed mechanical connection, and the line or hose is joined to the hose shank. More especially in the event of a flow path through the connector fitting departing from a straight line there have so far frequently been difficulties in so adjusting the connector fitting that the hose connection shank is in the line with the desired direction of flow out of the fitting. The ultimate setting of the hose connector fitting will be determined by the respective length of thread on the thread shank. Exact positioning is therefore frequently an involved process, and changing the position is only possible by using shims. If the parts are not exactly matched, then the hose will have to be bent with the inherent danger of interference with the operation of the equipment if such bending is so extreme as to cause a kink in the hose.